


MoonSun 理性主義

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: 我想要姊姊想知道我的秘密。文星伊小聲地說，耳朵沒來由的發燙起來。「秘密？妳才沒有秘密。」「我有，」文星伊用鼻尖蹭了蹭姊姊的，「而且我還有很多姊姊不知道的事。」(2020/06/27)
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 6





	MoonSun 理性主義

_Day zero when I was no one._

她們坐在金容仙家的客廳，文星伊從金容仙的碗裡夾走蔬菜，哼哼唱唱著，一等到喜歡的歌詞便伸手捏著金容仙的下巴讓她轉過來，

_I’m nothing by myself, you and no one else_

_Thankful you’re my Day 1._

她唱著，音起得太高，對她來說太難唱，但她還是繃緊喉嚨唱完。

金容仙大笑，受不了的發出怪聲，「幹嘛突然這麼肉麻啊。」

「過幾天就又是週年紀念的嘛，」

「等一下，『又』是什麼意思？」金容仙故意抓語病。

文星伊不理她，繼續把話說完。「每年快要這個時候我們都會吵架。」

「有嗎？」金容仙裝傻，「好像吧。」

「……」文星伊低下頭，額頭撞了一下金容仙的肩膀。

「……不都是一些大不了的小事。」

「我們今年也會這樣嗎？」

「誰要跟你這個幼稚的傢伙吵架。」

「還不是因為姊姊太幼稚的關係。」

「妳才幼稚！」

「別吼我！」被罵幼稚的文星伊幼稚的生起氣來。她裝出委屈的哭腔，她伸出手，把食指壓在金容仙乾燥的嘴唇上，「噓！」

「別噓我！」金容仙張嘴就要咬下去，但被文星伊閃開了。

看著姊姊不高興撅起嘴的表情，文星伊被逗樂了，湊過去給姊姊一個響亮的親吻，然後搶走她的手機。「不要玩遊戲了，我給妳聽一首歌。」

_I got lucky finding you. I won big the day I came across you._

金容仙的手機唱著，文星伊也跟著唱。

文星伊側身托著下巴望著身旁盤腿乖乖坐著的人。她想和姊姊跳舞，環著肩膀，摟著腰，腳尖貼著腳尖，或是故意踏錯舞步，好讓姊姊不小心踩在自己的腳背上。而金容仙只是沈默，像是沈浸在像浪花拍打上岸的回憶裡。

「妳以前比較聽話，而且大部分都只說好聽的話。」金容仙突然說。

「我現在也很常說好聽的話阿，」文星伊試著為自己平反，「剛才不就說姊姊可愛嗎？」

「先惹別人生氣才說可愛的這種不算。」

「姊姊我們來打賭吧？」歌還在唱， _When I first met you, it just felt right_ ，文星伊開口問。

「賭什麼？」

「等一下Vlive看誰可以先讓輝人或是惠真說出『第一天』這幾個字。」

金容仙翻了個白眼，無聊，不要啦。她說。

「好不好嘛，」文星伊抓著一個抱枕，往後一仰躺在金容仙的肚子上， 「姊姊贏了的話，我一整天都只說姊姊想聽的話。我贏了的話，姊姊就實現我一個願望。」

「妳的願望是什麼？」金容仙覺得眼前有個名為「長達二十四小時的平語時間」的兔子洞似的陷阱，但還是這麼問。

「不能說，」文星伊又在裝神秘，「說出來就不好玩了。」

「不公平。」金容仙兩手一攤，拒絕打賭。

文星伊想了一下，「那我先讓姊姊許一個願望，然後姊姊先不要問我的願望。」

金容仙皺眉，「妳好奇怪！為什麼你這麼肯定你會賭贏？」

文星伊假裝沒聽懂這個問題，「快點，快點許願！」

「才不要，把我的手機拿來！」

「沒問題，」文星伊立刻聽話的把手機還到金容仙手裡，「好了，姊姊的願望已經用掉囉。」

「又來了！」金容仙搶走抱枕，往文星伊身上砸，「這種不算，不算！」

她們很少同時待在浴室。她們沒辦法一起好好刷牙、洗臉或是洗澡，她們只會把彼此搞得一團糟，剛踏進浴室的那個人會負責把另一個人弄得全身都是肥皂泡泡，最後只能不得不重新過一遍。

她們剛才用來直播的那個房間冷氣壞了，金容仙全身都是汗，到家之後想沖個澡便直直走進了臥室。文星伊先去客廳開了電視，然後也尾隨進了浴室。

「姊姊要實現我的願望，」文星伊坐在浴缸旁，隔著毛玻璃說。金容仙敷衍的單音節混著水聲，應答模模糊糊的，聽起來不怎麼情願，又像是某種程度的縱容。

文星伊贏了這場小賭局，理所當然的。她一向很擅長日常裡的小遊戲。金容仙沒打算和她計較其實文星伊誘使安惠真說出「第一天」的方式實在太明顯了，正當性略微不足。但她好奇文星伊的願望是什麼，她一直有些在意文星伊藏著一些秘密沒讓她知道這件事。

吻過的痕跡像星星般裝飾姊姊的手臂內側。文星伊喜歡在那處留下一些證明，像是在紀念她們共享的前一個白晝或夜晚。但金容仙會開玩笑說星伊只是羨慕她鍛鍊頗有成效的手臂肌肉，對此文星伊只是含糊的回應，假裝同意。

姊姊輕喚她名字的時候聲音有些低沈，聽起來因為不安而緊繃。而文星伊的手按在金容仙裹著浴巾的腰上，貪婪的嗅聞姊姊身上的味道，她覺得自己好像一隻飢餓的浣熊。  
金容仙大部分的時候挺保守，比起白天更喜歡在晚上，比起客廳更喜歡在臥房。但妳永遠不會知道她什麼時候會突發奇想的想來一些新的花樣。

一道美麗的謎題。沒有答案。

金容仙捧著文星伊在等她洗好澡的時間裡卸了妝之後乾淨的臉頰，偏過頭吻她纖細白皙的頸子，「說吧，妳的願望？」

姊姊已經實現她大部分的願望了，文星伊心想。她只是想要姊姊多問一些關於她的問題。這幾年都是文星伊問問題，而金容仙顯然更喜歡靠猜想臆測，或是有一天自己偶然找到答案。

我想要姊姊想知道我的秘密。文星伊小聲地說，耳朵沒來由的發燙起來。

「秘密？妳才沒有秘密。」

「我有，」文星伊用鼻尖蹭了蹭姊姊的，「而且我還有很多姊姊不知道的事。」

金容仙扁著嘴，稍微退開之後捏住文星伊的鼻子，「所以呢？」她有一點（真的只有一點點）生氣的問。

「姊姊想知道嗎？」

金容仙沒說話，她將手指搭在文星伊牛仔褲的褲頭，另一隻手試著解開她的腰帶。

文星伊抓著金容仙胸前往裡面塞好稍微固定的浴巾的一角，然後將浴巾掛回牆上的掛鉤，她俯下身親吻姊姊柔軟的乳房。

「我可以現在跟姊姊說嗎？」

_You’ll always be my Day 1._

_You’ll always be my Day 1._

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊歌詞皆來自HONNE的Day 1


End file.
